


The Lucky Stone

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prologue, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small anecdote about a trip to the park that Alex and Jordan took when they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon theme #198: Luck.

_Nine years before the events of the first Secrets of the Disney World._

Alex and Jordan were walking together in the park, looking down at the ground for odd objects that might have been there; “hidden treasures” as they called them. The two six-year-old siblings went there each weekend with their parents; it was something that they looked forward to every week. They had yet to find anything particularly special, but continued to search anyway, hoping to find at least one thing to bring home with them.

They approached their favorite spot in the park: a small, crystal clear waterfall. A circle of small, neatly arranged stones surrounded the cascade of water. The two of them loved to visit the waterfall not only because of how aesthetically pleasing it was, but also because it almost always had a special treasure hiding in the pool that the falls flowed into.

When they knelt down to peer into the water, they found that it most certainly did have something to give that day. Alex was the first to notice it; she tugged on the sleeve of her brother’s shirt and pointed at the object.

It was a purplish-pink rock with it’s own special shine, resting at the bottom of the pool near the falls. Alex leaned in and grasped at it, falling into the shallow pool as soon as she had managed to get her hand around it. Her knee had been scraped in the process, but instead of crying she laughed, as she saw that her brother had been covered by the water that her splash had sent flying. The boy frowned at her before vengefully splashing her himself. After sticking the rock into her pocket, she went to pull him into the pool, and soon he was sitting right beside her, soaking wet. The two of them proceeded to laugh and then, a splashing fight commenced.

When their parents arrived at the waterfall, they were extremely upset to find their children completely drenched. They immediately pulled them from the pool, and then walked them back to the car. Along the way they were chastised with such remarks as, “You could have hit your head on the rocks!” or “You’ll catch a cold now because you got all wet!”. The children didn’t care; all they could think of was how fun it had been. When they had gotten back to the car and buckled themselves into the backseat, Alex pulled the stone from her pocket and showed it to her brother, who smiled. The day had been a good one after all.

* * *

_One year_ _before the events of the first Secrets of the Disney World._

Alex frantically searched her room for the object. She opened drawers and dug through them thoroughly, she opened and closed her jewelry box an innumerable amount of times. Where could it be? Jordan would be leaving for boarding school in the morning, and she simply had to find it before then. But at the moment, she was having no luck whatsoever.

“Looking for something?” a voice said from behind her. She turned to see her brother standing there, holding a black cord necklace in his hand. At the end of the cord was the purple-pink stone. It shone just as brightly as the day they had found it in the park.

“You found it!” she cried, relieved.

“Found it? Come on. It’s my week to have it, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex sighed, her cheeks turning a little red in the process.

“What did you need it for? Do you have a test coming up or something?”

“No. I…just wanted to give it to you before you left. As a sendoff present.”

Jordan smiled before tossing it to her. “I actually wanted to give it to you, since it _is_ your week to have it.” He said to her. “By the way, I decided to look up the stone online and it turns out that it’s not just some rock: it’s actually a kind of quartz.”

“Cool. What kind?”

“I couldn’t find the exact type, but I _did_ find a website that had meanings for the colors of the stone.” He told her. “I figured you would want to know what the stone means.”

“I do! What does it mean?”

“Well, the purple in it is supposed to symbolize stuff like royalty, mystery, and magic. The pink means what you probably think it means: love and beauty and all that jazz. And the little streaks of white that are in there mean purity and cleanliness. Cool, huh?”

 “Yeah.” Alex said with a nod.

“Anyway; I wanted you to have it sis. I don’t really think I’ll need any of the things it’s supposed to bring. At least, not right now anyway.” He laughed again. “I’ll take it back when I get home.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you actually will need it.” Alex extended the stone out towards him a little.

“Nah, I’m fine.” He replied, pushing it back towards her. “Besides, like I said; it’s your week to have it.”

“Ok then.” Alex clenched the stone in her hand before putting the cord around her neck. “Thanks.”

He walked over and put an arm around his sister. “You’re welcome. Anyway…Mom sent me up here because we’re going to my farewell dinner in a little bit.”

“Well, I’m ready to go.” Alex said, grabbing her purse.

“All righty then. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

_A day before the events of the first Secrets of the Disney World._

“Alex honey! Ready to go?” A voice called from downstairs.

“In a minute, Mom!”

The girl was just finishing zipping up her suitcase. She had spent the morning packing for their trip to Disney. As excited as she was, she still had one thing that she just _had_ to grab: the lucky stone. It hung on the knob of one of her dresser drawers. She carefully lifted it up off of its special resting place and put it around her neck. Then, she grabbed her suitcase and backpack and bolted downstairs, ready to start the trip.


End file.
